1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a traveling environment detection device that detects an environment where a vehicle is traveling and a traveling environment detection program.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, in order to detect the surrounding vehicle, there has been known a technique for detecting a light source (a headlight, a tail lamp, etc.) of a vehicle using an imaging element. As an example of the technique, there has been known a method in which, when a light source and the light emitted by the light source and reflected from a road surface are detected, the light source is detected as a light source of a vehicle (for example, see PTL1).
[PTL1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-040001